ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Prince
Martin Prince (Born Martin William Prince, 23 August 1975) is a British-American Professional Wrestler currently under the contract of Eagle Vision Professional Wrestling as a manager for Winthorp Darkrites. Prince is a former 8 time World champion, 6 tag team champion and Hall of Famer in GHW Records. He is married to Maria Prince (née' Williams) and has two twins, Thomas James and Lillian Prince, aged 16. In the Beginning Martin Prince, a freshman in college had an infatuation with professional wrestling, he tried for many schools but failed due to his inability to last in the ring for the appropriate time, but after countless regimes of training his stamina and strength he finally was accepted into a small school in Atlanta. Training for several months in that school, he was contacted and given a contract to the Extreme Wrestling Syndicate by the owner, Nozzy Axis. Extreme Wrestling Syndicate (15th February, 2005 - 4th May, 2005) Martin began slow in the EWS where he wrestled under the name "The Pretty Boy" Rob Wilkins, he had been drafted into the Freezefire roster, while on Freezefire he had met and made a new friend with Paul Keller, the son of Nozzy Axis, after that the two became the tag team known as Metal Militia Martin's career would jumpstart on the 2nd of April, 2005. Where he claimed the EWS Hardcore Title from Liam on Freezefire. Martin would feud with Liam for 2 weeks before ending it brilliantly in a Ladder match at the Deadball PPV. Martin would then begin to feud with good friend "Handsome" Dan Lopez after a sudden Heel turning, beating on Dan after a pleasant conversation in the ring. Dan Lopez would later claim the EWS Hardcore Title off of Martin at the EWS Ground Zero PPV a month later. Martin was contacted by the owner Nozzy Axis to become the Advisor to the owner, this wouldn't last long as the federation was berated by a "D-Generation X" type stabled called The Future led by Trey. The stable would be defeated at the Deathglass PPV in a 5 on 5 tag team match. Martin, Y2Kefaman and Paul Keller were the ones to last for team EWS with Martin and Keller making simultaneous Shooting Star Presses to Destroyer and Trey to win it for the Team. Martin left the company later after a breakout with the owner about issues on payment. World Wrestling Association (6th March, 2005 - 20th April, 2005) Away from EWS While Martin was contracted for EWS he also competed in a small federation called the World Wrestling Association (WWA) there he also met his EWS friend Winthorp Darkrites, Winthorp kept this fact a secret from EWS as Martin did the same. Martin fought his first match at the PPV where he was defeated by WWA local Pvt. Pyles, the following week, Martin received a shot at the Intercontinental title where he defeated Lrey to claim the title as his own. Shortly after receiving a message from EWS Officials, Martin tossed the title in the trash and left WWA. National Wrestling Alliance (9th May, 2005 - January 12th, 2006) Start in UltraClash Martin decided to start his own federation, he had patched up his wrongs with Nozzy Axis and was funded for the federation. There were two shows a week, UltraClash and Colossus, Martin being the GM of UltraClash and partner Winthorp Darkrites being the GM of Colossus. Martin's company was a successful one, he had signed many greats including EWS veterans Liam and Sean as well as local veteran Hairy Biker. Martin's first claim title in the NWA would be the European title that he won at the PPV Divine Intervention against Phatkid2k9 in a Best of Three series. Martin would later drop the title due to an injury (Broken Shoulder Blade) on the 15th June, 2005. Martin would return on the 29th of June, defeating Liam at Stairway to Hell in a Ladder match. Martin was also involved in the love triangle scenario with Destroyer Black Hand and Angela Whitmoore. Destroyer, who was the current NWA European Title holder at the time, saw this as a way to exploit Martin's weakness, but Martin got the better of him on Colossus as he defeated Destroyer Black Hand at UltraClash to reclaim the European Title. The European Title would be dropped by Martin later. As the going got rough so did the personality of Winthorp Darkrites. Martin was involved in a new scenario with Winthorp, Yuanna and Big Bad BigBoy. The four would go into the ring for the NWA World Heavyweight Title, Yuanna would go on to win the title that night on UltraClash and Martin would get chokeslammed through a table by Winthorp Darkrites. Martin would feud with Winthorp until the 7th of August at the Final Countdown PPV, Martin defeated Yuanna and claimed the NWA World Heavyweight Title ). Martin would go on to lose the World Title the next day on UltraClash against Yuanna due to the rematch clause. Controversy and Moving to Colossus with the birth of Acramony Following the controversy behind the loss of his World Heavyweight title, Martin decided to shift to Colossus to avoid any further trouble it may have started. Upon moving he decided to chase for the NWA Heavyweight Title, which he did indeed win 2 months later at the Point of No Return PPV in a 6 Man Battle Royal match defeating Liam, Sean, The Beerman, Destroyer Black Hand and Mighty Mouse. Martin was defeated at the next PPV against Liam, shortly after Liam left Colossus to start his own extreme brand within the company, Acramony. This brand had consisted of the most extreme wrestler in the NWA, the bran would later disband on the 15th of October, 2005. Martin yet again regained the Tag Team titles with Nightmare, the duo would keep the titles until the downfall of the NWA. Downfall of the NWA As part of a plot thought up by Nozzy Axis, he had stopped the funding of the National Wrestling Alliance project which put Martin in debt. Martin who had tried to continue without this funding had signed the contract of the federation over to Nozzy Axis on the 12th of January, 2006. Martin, along with everyone else in the NWA were put to work in the World Wrestling Revolution. Subsequently, Martin held the NWA Heavyweight Title, NWA Supreme Title and the NWA Tag Team titles prior to the buy out of NWA. World Wrestling Revolution (Short time only) The Revolution Stable As an NWA Member being forced to work under the WWR rule, Martin had most of his authority taken away from him by Nozzy Axis, he was held back in most of his work until he met up with old NWA Ally Winthorp Darkrites (Under the name Robert Conrey from the EWS Days) they had formed the stable "The Revolution" a stable dedicated to mayhem. On one taping of the WWR Show, Martin and Conrey stood in the middle of the ring, raising a flag to the allegiance of Nozzy Axis, as soon as they raised the flag it was a picture of Nozzy Axis wearing a drag. The mayhem didn't stop there, at the PPV the duo would leave an assortment of tricks in the owners office, even going as far as putting the WWR Enforcer, Sean in a trash can and rolling him down through the Parking Lot. Departure from the WWR Martin discovered that his contract was close to expiry, so he had stopped showing up in the WWR building completely. His contract had ended and he left the company. Gods and Heretics Wrestling (2007 - 2010) Beginning and the start of Team Zantazm After his short term break, Martin was signed to a deal with GHW, he wasn't the most well known guy there but he earned their respect by defeating Gnarfflinger in a singles match. Week after week, Martin would continue to defeat Gnarfflinger, the feud would be put on hold for a bit as Martin tried for the Generals title, he failed but was accepted at trying something else. He had requested to join Team Zantazm for the Gods v Heretics PPV, he had been accepted and represented the team by defeating his old nemesis Gnarfflinger in the cage. Team Oliviera won the final decision when Malcriado Beast had defeated Matthew Oliveira (Who was representing Team Zantazm under a strange twist) in The House of Horror match. Injury After Team Zantazm lost at Gods v Heretics, they tried at Salvation in a 5 v 5 classic match up to see who will win, Team Oliveira once again claimed the win after Scotty Dreamer was pinned. Martin was injured once again with his shoulder. Return and Follow up Martin Prince made his return when he once again defeated Gnarfflinger in a tables match on the latest taping of Monday Night Combat, several days later on Friday Night Mayhem, Martin faced StrikerLT for the Generals Championship and defeated him via pinfall to earn the first piece of gold around his waist, Martin faced y2000j in a Steel Cage the following week and defeated him to retain the Generals Title, Martin was busted open during the process and required 23 stitches to the head to seal it up. Martin was defeated on the 13th of January by his friend Zantazm for the Generals title, after the match had ended, the two friends shook hands like true competitors to an arena of 8000 spectators. Later during the event Martin was cheered and applauded backstage by the other competitors, Zantazm included. The following week on Friday Night Mayhem however, Martin exacted some revenge by defeating "The Butcher" Gnarfflinger in a Ladder match, keeping his pride and his now 10-0 record against him. Martin was defeated by Zantazm who retained the gold at From The Ashes. Zantazm and Xantaxm Following From the Ashes, Zantazm's brother Xantaxm began his reign of terror as GM of both the major shows. Martin suffered a major concussion after receiving a Con-Chair-To after his match with Luke Kinkade on Combat. The following week he suffered another concussion, only minor, after receiving another hard chair shot from Xantaxm's bodyguards. After getting back from his injuries, Martin re-formed the legendary stable: The Crimson alongside StrikerLT, Matthew Oliveira, Young Gangsta and Overtaker. Martin is set to fight in the Money in The Bank Rumble at NeXuS for a chance to reclaim his lost Generals Title. Jimmy Cartell, Prince Martini and the NWA Reunion As time goes by, so does history. However it turns out bad for Martin Prince as the return of Jimmy Cartell shocked the world by appearing again within the squared circle in the corner of Martin Prince. Also presenting him with the infamous Kahlan Sex Tape which stirred up many controversies against the GHW Management and Martin Prince. However under the watchful eye of Jimmy Cartell was Martin Prince able to win each of his matches which led to his win of the Lieutenants Title in the Champions Tournament, Martin would lose the title the next day back to Billy Styles. Things then went wrong for Martin Prince, as his past life as a person living under the identity of the British empire was revealed to the world, as well as the reasons to why Martin fired Jimmy back in 2006 in his hometown of Blackpool, in front of his family and friends in attendance of that event. This would lead to Jimmy Cartell introducing the psychologically fixated Prince Martini to the world, beating down Martin Prince and sending him to the hospital, only to kidnap him and burn him alive in a dumpster, Martin survived the ordeal. To make matters worse for him, Jimmy Cartell introduced the return of Angela Whitmoore, Winthorp Darkrites, Destroyer Black Hand and the brotherly duo of Liam and Sean. For the night on Monday Night Combat, Martin was mocked and gloatd by the NWA Originals and even attacked by Winthorp and Destroyer Black Hand. In the end, Martin returned through the backstage area to clear everything up with his old allies and they all decided to put Jimmy Cartell to rest.. in a bin. Martin Prince was able to put everything to rest between Jimmy Cartell and Prince Martini, defeating Martini at Total Carnage in a Singapore Deathmatch as well as putting Cartell in hospital the night before. It was then that Martin Prince took a month break from GHW due to stress. General Manager's aide and then General Manager of TNT After much contracting and chasing, Martin Prince was made the Aide of Trickshot, who was the General Manager of Tuesday Night Triumph. Both he and Metal Dragon were working under Trickshot to create a top-notch show for the public to view. As weeks went by, so did the order of business in GHW. Although sadly, Trickshot encountered a problem with family and thus dropped his position as General Manager of TNT. Metal Dragon took the position and Martin Prince was his aide. Metal Dragon capitalized on his position as General Manager by making many announcements, the greatest one being the unification of the GHW New Age Championship and the Charging Glory championship to create the GHW World Heavyweight title. A title that was won by Gnarfflinger at World Warz III. A month later saw another sad occurrence, this time with Metal Dragon stepping down from authority, leaving Martin Prince in charge after an exchange of argument with Raj Kim Po. RKP left the company shortly after. With power in his hands, Martin kept the company alive for many months until Gods vs. Heretics III. Final Fight against Xantaxm/Departure Martin made one more appearance with GHW's other shows, Monday Night Combat and Friday Night Mayhem. He appeared to issue out one final challenge to Xantaxm, who declined at first but then accepted after considering the fact that he may get rid of his nemesis, once and for all. However, with this preparation came the decline of his own show as well as one of his own champions dropping the title to "The Pureblood" Skull and leaving for the rival company, EVPW. Gods vs. Heretics III came and so did the forty minutes of pain. Martin and Xantaxm exchanged many blows and experienced many run-ins, these run-ins featuring the likes of The Proeliator, Cobrita, The Bulldogs (Mike, Genesis, Kelly, Patch Adams and Luther), The Psycho Kid, Metal Dragon and even long hated member of the roster Vladimir T. Strife. Each men spilt a moderate amount of blood, permanently staining the canvas a deep crimson red, but it was with the sheer appliance of thought and the will to continue that allowed Martin Prince the opportunity to deliver a mighty kick to the midsection and deliver a skull cracking Cliffhanger to Xantaxm, ending him once and for all. The stipulation came into effect, where the loser of the match was banished from GHW forever, Xantaxm was carried out of the ring by every Anti-X Force member there was. Martin Prince raised one hand for one last hurrah before leaving the Madison Square Garden arena for good. Martin made a final request to the company, to be released from every single contract he had with GHW. This led to an outrage by the community who had stood out for Martin Prince since the beginning of the time he joined, however, Martin stood up on a podium at the Monday Night Combat arena and delivered his final words to the fans and to the company itself. "Being with GHW for 3 years, it made me realize. I was apart of a wrestling world that made me grow.. that made me prosper. To be honest, I really missed the National Wrestling Alliance because it made me experience all the things I hadn't experienced when watching wrestling as a kid. The NWA brought me everything, friends, family, joy. I had made a lot of friends in GHW and even considered calling it a new NWA to me, but it didn't have the right feel.. especially with all the politics. To me, wrestling shouldn't be considered a job, more of a hobby to express myself in the ring against my opponent's. But alas, it has become that way and I must say that I must formally resign my position as Tuesday Night Triumph's General Manager. Hoping that my replacement will be able to continue through with my plans for what I had for my show. But also I give a parting message and gift to both the fans and to the company itself. To the fans, I give you my thanks for following me through everything, which includes the ups and downs of my experience in Gods and Heretics Wrestling. To the company of Gods and Heretics Wrestling, I also give you my thanks and also I show my appreciation for allowing me to be apart of the roster. Although I must've been difficult to work with and I apologise, but to show my gratitude for the experience given to me.. I leave you this. This is the NWA World Heavyweight title that I held for months before the company filded for bankruptcy. I can't keep myself from looking at it, day in and day out. Or even think that I'll ever see my great company in the highlight ever again, so to GHW, I leave this for you." The NWA World Heavyweight title now hangs proudly in the Owner's office in the GHW headquarters. With the final speech, led to the final moments of Martin's career with the company, which also led to a promo video highlighting the Georgian's career with the company. The video was responded with cheers, crying and appluades for the former Generals champion, who left the stage with a smile on his face and a final wave to his fans. Martin Prince was later inducted into the 2009 Hall of Fame by Zantazm himself, who felt that Martin deserved the recognition after so many years of being an underrated champion. Other Indy Federations Martin was shortly apart of Honor, Arrogance and Justice Wrestling. He left for a short term break after difficulties with management over his fees, but came back 2 months later to claim the HAJW World Heavyweight Title. Martin's title run would be short as HAJW would merge with Global Invasion Wrestling, as part of the agreement between the two companies, Martin was awarded the GIW World Heavyweight Title. Eagle Vision Professional Wrestling (2010 - Present) The Legendary Figure returns to Management A few weeks after resigning from GHW, Martin Prince was approached by friends, Metal Dragon, Winthorp Darkrites, Dominik Santiago and Matthew Oliveira to pursue a career in EVPW as a manager. Martin had thought to consider such an offer, considering that EVPW was the rival federation that he vowed to Zantazm that he would never join. But the former Generals Champion decided it was simply right to join the company, engaging with a phone conversation against Xantaxm and simply brushing off the insults with a simple "See you later", Prince officially joined EVPW as Winthorp's manager. Martin is also set to release a DVD with his remaining dealings with GHW entitled; "Martin Prince - Here, There and Now as Champion." Which features interviews and exclusive footage and also words of acceptance of his Hall of Fame status within GHW. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *SkyGate Roulette(Turning Suplex into Stunner) *The Cliffhanger (One-Knee Codebreaker) Theme Songs ** As Martin Prince (and Rob Wilkins) * "Just Close Your Eyes" - Story of the Year (Current, GHW) * "Voices" - Rev Theory (GHW) * "The Dagger" - Roadrunner United (GIW) * "This Fire Burns" - Killswitch Engage (GHW, and NWA:Reborn) * "It's a Fight" - Three Six Mafia (GHW) * "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce (Remix - Early GHW) * "Just Close your Eyes" - Waterproof Blonde (NWA and EWS) * "Hanger 18" - Megadeth (NWA) ** As "The Redeemer" Lachlan Steele * "Seek and Destroy" - Metallica (WWR) * "Master of Puppets" - Metallica (WWA) ** As AT Styles * "I am" - Dale Oliver - (WCW) General Moveset of Prince *Diving Headbutt *Reverse Death Valley Driver *Armbar into STF *Figure Four Leglock *Reverse Russian Legsweep *Shooting Star Press *Heel Kick *Senton Bomb *MPP - Martin Prince Package - Assortment of Grappling moves: Headlock into German Suplex into an Ankle lock and finishes with a lifting knee smash *MPS - Martin Prince Suplex - Delayed Stall Suplex into a DDT smash. **Special Achievements *Voted NWA Hall of Famer #1 - Class 2006 *Winner of the Nozzy Axis - "Overall Wrestler" - 2005 *Best Face - GHW - 2009 Championship Succession